


Finite Incantatum

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: This fic is a birthday present for the inspiring sailorslash@tumblr.comOn a lonely day, Harry is tidying up in Grimmauld Place. He makes a discovery that shakes his worldview.





	Finite Incantatum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlash/gifts).



> This work is not yet beta read, so I could still post it on time.

This weekend Harry envied bears and other animals that hibernated. And he wondered if bear animagi were able to hibernate a long weekend. But his Animagus form was not a hibernating animal. He had expected it to be a stag like his father’s, but to his surprise Animagus forms were not influenced by genes or somebody’s patronus. Still, he had all reason to love the associations from his Animagus form. Its color was the brown of a stag, but the shape was – a dog, he looked just like Sirius, but in brown with green eyes and some black spots on his left shoulder, where he had his tattoo of his parents, Sirius, Remus and Fred. And on the chest, just above the heart, there was an odd shaped white spot, where he wanted to have a tattoo, but couldn’t figure out what belonged there. Ginny and Luna kept telling him, this was the space for a tattoo of present and future – whatever that meant.  
When his inner animal had not been a stag, but a dog, Hermione had started a research, and found out that Animagus forms were rather influenced by role models than by blood relations. Given the fact that his first caring father figure Animagus was Sirius, Harry’s Animagus form was only a logical conclusion. After all, Hagrid was no Animagus. 

As much as he had looked forward to leaving active Auror service, this weekend scared the shit out of him. Not only was it exactly the long weekend between him retiring from being an Auror after five years as youngest Head Auror ever and his new job as interim Animagus instructor for the PPM program, this weekend was the anniversary of the events at the Shrieking Shack in his third year. Another anniversary of missing Sirius and Remus. Usually he made sure never to be alone on such days. But the Weasleys, except for Ginny, were all with Charlie, and Ginny and the kids were in St. Mungo’s with Hippogriff pox. His own health was only due to his last Auror mission requiring an absence from home for two weeks. Ginny and he were still married, but the marriage had been just a fake, with the two purposes of getting Rita Skeeter off their tracks and having it easier to get an okay for artificial inseminations. But Ginny was the friend of his who usually was always around.  
After some time of pondering and prophylactically pouring the expensive firewhiskey his former colleagues had given him as a present into the kitchen sink, Harry decided to clean out the attic of Grimmauld Place a bit more. After all, neither could the day get more ruined anymore, nor could he realize his plan with the house without clearing out rooms. He slept only the most necessary time of the year at Grimmauld Place, which summed up to two months, but this time he had to spend there, bound by magical rules. Since Sirius had been the last Black heir, and willed the house to him, it was a legal adoption according to wizarding laws influencing even his full name: Harry James Potter, Earl Black. As a grown-up one of his children would have to take on the name Black, or he would have to adopt a new Earl.  
Clearing out Grimmauld Place didn’t mean what it meant when the Order had cleared it out. Dark objects and doxies were gone, and the only reason why a boggart could still be found there was that Hogwarts frequently borrowed it for DADA lessons. Among the Weasleys it had even a name, because for this year Bill had taken a Sabbatical from cursebreaking to teach DADA, and he, Neville and George had named the boggart Sniv. What Harry had to clean out were all kinds of old things he, his family and friends had stored there, return them to the respective person and decide which ones of his own properties were to leave for good. He had big plans with the house.  
He had opened several boxes, labelled them with the names of the owners and sorted them by when it would be possible to get rid of them, when he opened one box, an ordinary muggle cardboard box for moving, and something whitish flew almost in his face, then circled around his head, just out of his reach. Bloody Hell, what the Acromantula was that?  
When he realized catching it was futile, he took out his wand and followed it with his eyes for a while. Crazy. The thing that had scared him was nothing but a parchment crane. A fucking parchment crane that now slowly approached the chandelier. He pointed his wand, shouting a bit too loud: “Finite incantatum!”  
Immediately the crane fell in front of his feet. He opened it, and saw a familiar picture, Malfoy’s drawing of him being struck by lightning, no, it had changed. Instead of being struck by it, he sat like a champion on his broom and wielded the lightning, striking a figure on the ground, that had no proper nose. What? The crane suddenly showed him striking Voldemort with lightning?  
A sentence appeared under it: “Wish I could ride with you.”  
Who had imitated the infamous paper crane and changed the message? And most of all: Why? As if the pointy git had wanted to be on Harry‘s side!


End file.
